morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
Freenode IRC
How the Wiki was started 'History of the NetBook laptops' Freenode IRC was one of the reasons that this Wiki was created. It all began some time in September, 2009... Morpheus3000 was in the 9th Grade in Australia. Since 2009, 9th Graders in public schools have been recieving NetBook laptops for the experience of a new kind of learning. Teacher's got them, too, but there was a catch: these NetBooks have pre-installed filtering proxys that prevent them from accessing certain sites. For example, sites that include porn, games, downloads, proxy avoidance, public media, etc. However, the pre-installed filtering proxys were upadated half-way through 2010 and as a result, it's blocking certain custom-installed programs and certain games, too. Now, the only games that could be played were the ones downloaded into Flash Player files. A month after the pre-installed filtering proxys were updated, it was discovered that the block games and some of the blocked programs could be played when hiding them in one of the program folders for Adobe Photoshop. This was taken care of at the beginning of 2011. The games that were already blocked have been unplayable on the Netbook laptops since then. 'The discovery of Freenode IRC' In late 2009, some friends from one of Morpheus3000's classes showed him the only chat site that wasn't blocked the NetBook's pre-installed proxys: IRC. The site was found at http://irc.wikia.com and it was a download-free CGI:IRC client. The first Freenode IRC channel Morpheus3000 ever joined was [ #wikia-zelda ]. A few weeks after Morpheus3000 started using IRC, he learned about the joys of trolling and spamming. He has been banned from multiple channels multiple times before. He was even K-Lined (IP was banned from the network) at least 10 times. He is a master of ban-evasion, but he has ceased to evade bans since February, 2012. In 2010, the CGI:IRC client stopped working, but luckily, Morpheus3000's IRC friend, JoshuaP knew another online download-free client: QWebIRC. JoshuaP told Morpheus3000 to go to http://webchat.freenode.net, but the site was blocked by the NetBook's pre-installed filtering proxy. JoshuaP told Morpheus3000 to double-click on the icon that says "Run" underneath it, type "cmd" and then hit Enter. Once he did that, JoshuaP told him to type "ping http://webchat.freenode.net" and type the given site IP into the URL bar in Internet Explorer. Morpheus3000 did that and it worked! He used Run to bypass a pre-installed filtering proxy. However, it doesn't count as hacking because it's not a hack. In mid-2010, Morpheus3000 decided to register his user account so he could make his own channel. The original idea for a channel name was [ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ], but instead, he made [ #Morph3000 ]. He has recruited some allies, made some friends and made his channel permanently active. It's not that popular yet, but hopefully it will be. By late 2011, Morpheus3000 has managed to create over 30 channels for Morphopedia. But because each registered name can only have 30 Founder Statuses (be Founder in 30 channel), Morpheus3000 decided to make three backup accounts. A Freenode Staffer (an IRC guard who enforces the rules) named njan was given false accusations that Morpheus3000 was using his secondary accounts to evade bans, so njan froze three of Morpheus3000's accounts and let him keep his main account. Morpheus3000 has been complaining about this since it happened (December, 2011), but nothing has been done about it. Because Morpheus3000's backup accounts were frozen, he decided to pass on his excess channels to his most trusted friend on IRC: JoshuaP. Regardless of Morpheus3000's reputation in Freenode IRC, he has still managed to get Automatic Voice Status (Auto-Voice) and Automatic Operator Status (Auto-Op) in a few channels he doesn't run. Freenode IRC Channels that Belong to Morphopedia The list below is of all the different channels that belong to the Morphopedian Empire. #[ #Morph3000 (main channel) ] #[ ##Morph3000 ] #[ ###Morph3000 ] #[ #Morph3000-banned ] #[ #Morph3000-spam ] #[ #Morphopedia ] #[ #Morphopedia-Stargate ] #[ #Morphopedia-Military ] #[ #Morphopedia-Trolls ] #[ #Morphopedia-Wiki ] #[ ##Anime-Network ] #[ #Rebel-Alliance ] #[ #HR-KAT ] #[ #Random_Slammin' ] #[ #Princess3000 ] #[ #demon ] #[ #demons ] #[ #Hu-BLEHH ] #[ ##Hu-BLEHH ] #[ #Ninja-Society ] #[ #Shilo ] #[ ##ryder ] #[ #MockCourtroom ] #[ #griff ] #[ #griff2 ] #[ #Griffy ] 'The Josh3000 Department (J3D)' The J3D is a Morphopedian department run by the Morphopedian Freenode IRC user JoshuaP. He runs his own set of channels in Morphopedia's name. Morpheus3000 helps from time to time, but mainly just keeps an eye on the happening events. There are also a few channels owned by JoshuaP but aren't 'in the J3D. The following set of channels belong to the J3D. #[ #Josh3000 ] #[ ##geekchan ] #[ #The_Hood ] #[ ##FF ] #[ #ChannelNameGoesHere ] #[ #You-Have-Gotta-Be-Kidding-Me ] #[ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ] #[ #Love-Dancing ] 'Freenode IRC Channels Owned by Morphopedian Officers Here's a list of Freenode IRC channels that Morphopedian Military Officers have +F for. #[ ##testbots ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ #testbot ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##OnewhohelpsBanned ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##dumb ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##OnewhohelpsBot ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##botters ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##Onewhohelps-Banned ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##Onewhohelps-banned-banned ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##bot-lending ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ #Random_Slammin ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ #ThePrivateRoom ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##Onewhohelps ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ ##Onewhohelps-Ops ] Owned by Onewhohelps. #[ #tech0 ] Owned by JoshuaP. #[ ##mint ] Owned by JoshuaP. #[ #webcom-online ] Owned by JoshuaP and yofun. #[ #DQTalk ] Owned by Nokturnus. #[ #UnovaRPGtalk ] Owned by Nokturnus. #[ #GamerChat ] Owned by Nokturnus. 'MorphServ Channels' Here's a list of channels that our bot, MorphServ3000 has +F for: #[ We got nothing yet. ] Freenode IRC channels where the Morphopedians enjoy to be #[ #defocus-uncensored ] #[ ##urbandictionary ] #[ #ninja-wars ] #[ #freenode ] #[ #defocus ] #[ #wookieepedia ] #[ #wookieepedia-social ] #[ ##belz ] #[ ##hi_jack_this ] #[ ##lessthanthree ] #[ #wrongplanet ] #[ #wrongplanet-alt ] #[ #halopedia ] #[ #halo-fanon ] #[ #Koush ] #[ ##HSQuiz ] #[ #archlinux.dk ] Freenode IRC Channels that some Morphopedians despise for being banned from there #[ ##asshat ] #[ ##australia ] #[ #jesus ] #[ #Zeldapedia-IRC ] #[ #inportb ] #[ #Uncyclopedia ] #[ ##newzealand ] Freenode IRC Channels that Morpheus3000 knows about #[ ##math ] #[ #outhouse ] #[ ##c ] #[ ##c++ ] #[ ##c++-basic ] #[ ##c++-general ] #[ ##c++-social ] #[ ##iso-c++ ] #[ ##linux ] ##domyhomework #[ #SilverStripe ] #[ #SilverStribe ] #[ ##aspiefriends ] #[ #aspietalk ] #[ ##electronics ] #[ ##urbandictionary-banned ] #[ #reddit-downtime ] #[ ##conspiracy ] #[ #anonymous ] #[ ##mac ] #[ #MacOSX ] #[ ##sopa ] #[ #aspiefriends ] #[ ##arabic ] #[ #trekweb ] #[ #admin ] #[ #syria-love ] #[ #Backstage ] #[ #Cyanogenmod ] #[ ##tennis ] #[ #DX2 ] #[ #techessentials-tech ] #[ #techessentials-techops ] #[ #freenode-seven ] #[ #facade ] #[ #revolutionary ] #[ #htc-amaze ] #[ ##xy ] #[ #perfm_troll_school ] #[ #hero ] #[ #gentoo-ru ] #[ #reddit-triva ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ #Wookieepedia-agricorps ] #[ #Wookieepedia-inquisitorius ] #[ #WP:AMB ] #[ #WP:Atlas ] #[ #WP:KOTOR ] #[ #WP:LE ] #[ #WP:SWE ] #[ #WP:TOTJ ] #[ #Node.js ] #[ #nodejs ] #[ #occupywallstreet-timeline ] #[ #occupywallstreet ] #[ #shardlinux ] #[ #redmine ] #[ #occupywallst ] #[ #wikia-overflow ] #[ ##psychology ] #[ #delink ] #[ #reddit-sex ] #[ #latex ] #[ #reprap ] #[ ##botwars ] #[ ##bootwars ] #[ ##health ] #[ #health ] #[ #biology ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #Babies ] #[ #pregnancy ] #[ #pregnant ] #[ ##unavailable ] #[ #bitcoin-dinosaurs ] #[ ##economics ] #[ #debian ] #[ ##unix ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ #handbrake ] #[ ##gmail ] #[ ##namespace ] #[ ##bitcoin-drugs ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ #redhat ] #[ #tor ] #[ ##linux ] #[ #aptosid ] #[ ##silverlight ] #[ #fabianism ] #[ #linux-cn ] #[ #redhat-cn ] #[ #xastir ] #[ ##dragonage ] #[ ##aprs ] #[ ##botwars ] #[ ##bitcoin-drugs ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-foyer ] #[ #bitcoin-court ] #[ #mtgoxlive ] #[ #bitcoin-45days ] #[ #bitcoin-drugs ] #[ ##botwar ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-eu ] #[ #bitcoin-cad ] #[ ##dumpsterbaby ] #[ #bitcoin-pit ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ ##weather ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #cloudstack ] #[ #gna ] #[ #aprsdroid ] #[ #eir ] #[ #freenode-dev ] #[ #weedit ] #[ ##irc ] #[ #cake ] #[ ##Furries ] #[ #gnome ] #[ ##kindle ] #[ #bitcoin-market ] #[ #slackhappy ] #[ #walter ] #[ ##5709-lobby ] #[ #calculus ] #[ ##shadowm ] #[ ##gentoo-pub ] #[ #hypergrid ] #[ #cvs ] #[ ##economics ] #[ ##deutsch ] #[ #unknown-horizons ] #[ #phoronix ] #[ #bitcoin-dev ] #[ #dream ] #[ #mixxx ] #[ ##vi ] #[ #connectbot ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ ##iphone ] #[ #firefox ] #[ #kubuntu ] #[ #winehq ] #[ ##networking ] #[ #qemu ] #[ #cisco ] #[ #MacOSX ] #[ ##English ] #[ ##javascript ] #[ #opensolaris ] #[ #reactos ] #[ #ubuntu+1 ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ ##philosophy ] #[ ##hardware ] #[ ##chemistry ] #[ ##physics ] #[ #ubuntu ] #[ #arduino ] #[ #kindle ] #[ ##ispconfig ] #[ #2 ] #[ #Terrarum ] #[ ##drugs ] #[ ##economy ] #[ #dumpsterbaby ] #[ ##lolcat ] #[ ##reversing ] #[ ##urbanup ] #[ ##moruk ] #[ ##Alpha_Quadrant ] #[ ##nyuszika7h ] #[ #botters-lending ] #[ ##matrixiumn ] #[ ##userexperience ] #[ ##mh0 ] #[ #wikipedia ] #[ #chatzilla ] #[ #lostpedia ] #[ #IrcII ] #[ #linguistics ] #[ ##wolfgame ] #[ #botters ] #[ #botters-games ] #[ #botters-ai ] #[ #firefox ] #[ #planeshift, ##furry, #nonsensopedia, #nightmarepedia, #fxxiclopedia, #wikia-residentevil, #fedora, #fedora-kde, #php, #html, ##security, ##windows, #quassel, #shellium, #supybot, #xchat, #irssi, #videogame-wikia, #ol, #wikia-farmville, ##linux, #wikia, #iblocklist, #peerblock, ##networking, #hardware, #ubuntu, ##mirc, #wordpress-docs and ##wikipedia-en. ]